


The Hunter

by Collapse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, King Dracula Seungmin, M/M, That’s enough spoilers, Turf wars, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, Witchcraft, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collapse/pseuds/Collapse
Summary: Jeongin needs a cure to save his sick brother from the plague. His last option is to follow the stories of an old urban legend in search of a manor in the woods, home to a mad scientist. Little does he know how much trouble is waiting for him there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. A boy in the stable?

“Sir, Sir, come quick! there’s a human boy in the stable!”

Seungmin was taken aback for a moment after hearing the absurd news. “A human?” he asked.

“Not again....” remarked Felix, hurrying past carrying a number of gardening tools in his short arms. 

“A human at my manor, Seo?” Seungmin asked again.

“Unmistakably, Sir. I think his scent was masked by the donkeys wouldn’t you say?”

“I would suppose so.” Seungmin commented, fixing the collar of his finely woven shirt. “Things like this don’t get past my sense of smell easily…”

The three of them peered into the tight space that reeked of animal faeces and hay. 

“Well where are you hiding, boy? Don’t be scared now.” Seungmin shouted into the small space.

Bleak silence filled the room for a while until a shrill voice called out, “Hello?”

Changbin was the first to act, a second away from exterminating the problem before Seungmin stopped him. 

“And who do I have the pleasure of addressing?” he asked the boy. 

“J-Jeongin.” the voice answered.

“He sounds young.” Changbin said.

“And how old are you, Jeongin?” Seungmin asked with a coyness.

“19…” the voice answered again with uncertainty.

The three vampires looked at each other and Seungmin started to snicker with excitement considering young blood was especially pure. 

“Ah, young man then, I should correct myself.” 

“However you’d please.” 

“And what is a young man like you doing at such a manor all alone? Have you lost your way?” Seungmin asked.

“Y-yes Sir.” the voice answered. “I was lost in the woods for three days and stumbled upon this place. Forgive me.”

“Three days!?” Seungmin exclaimed in an exaggerated movement. “Hurry, Felix and fetch this young man some water!” 

Felix did as he was requested, muttering something under his breath in annoyance. 

Seungmin quickly hurried to the stranger’s aid and wasted no time examining his state. “He’ll be alright. Felix where is that water?!” he yelled.

“Coming my lord!” Felix replied, coming by with a large bucket. 

“No Felix… you can’t possibly expect our guest to drink like a donkey?”

“Oh, sorry!” Felix replied, hurrying away once again.

“Seo, just help me carry him to the living quarters.”

“Yes, my lord.” Changbin said, shuffling to assist him. 

The body of the boy flopped limply as they lifted him off the stack of hay where he had been laying. He had nothing but a satchel with some bread and an empty canteen. Changbin shook him a little but he didn’t open his eyes again. 

“I think he’s dead.” Changbin started to chuckle in maniacal satire.

“Don’t kid me, Changbin. I can feel his pulse beating fine.”

“Alright, but I have to ask, is all this roleplay really worth it? why not just get it over with?” asked Changbin as he put one arm around his neck. 

“Because I like to butter my bread before I eat it.” Seungmin replied harshly. “It’s not everyday we are given such a generous opportunity. We must treat our guest to a feast, Seo! Steak always tastes the best served on a platter!”

“Alright, I get it. Enough with the metaphors.“ 


	2. The Feast

The grandfather clock sang 12 times in Jeongin’s right ear from where he lay on the bed. He squinted his eyes open to a dark room which smelled subtly of toasted bread. As he tried to recall what had happened before passing out, he noticed a damp rag was draped over his forehead and had become uncomfortably warm. A furious knock on the door suddenly commanded his attention, 

“Jeongin, are you awake yet? Dinner will be an hour,” he heard a deep voice say.

“Thank you,” Jeongin replied gruffly. His throat was drier than he expected. 

“And take your pick from the dresser,” the voice finished before scurrying off down the hall.

Inside the dresser were fabrics that glimmered and shined brighter than he’d ever witnessed before. Jewels, polished so transparently that he could see his own reflection in them. But he didn’t reach for anything fancy. Rather, he picked out a simple white shirt. Though the frilly collar rode all the way up his neck and made him itchy, he was pleased with the result. As he slipped on some black dress pants, he couldn’t help but start to fixate on the stray black hairs that pricked into his eyes like little needles. He searched around the room for a mirror to fix himself, however there seemed nothing of the sort. **A bathroom would do** , he thought. 

Jeongin creaked open the door of the small room and squinted into the bright light of the corridor. The smell of roasting meat and pepper quickly overpowered his senses as he looked around. There was a long red carpet which stretched over every section of the floor in both directions. 

“Can I help you?” A voice asked from his left side. Jeongin turned to notice a tall, handsome man. He had deep black, long hair that was tied at the back and catty eyes.

Jeongin cleared his throat, “yes, um, is there a bathroom I can use?”

“First left down the hall.” the man said with a sweet smile. “Are you new here?” He asked. 

Jeongin laughed politely as he didn’t really know how to respond. “I guess so.”

“Oh… you look so familiar.” The man laughed before he turned away to walk down the hall. 

So this was the famous talk of the town: Hutches Manor? And the townsfolk did not exaggerate by any means when they gloated of it’s elegance. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be an exotic ornament or fabric he’d never seen before. When Jeongin reached the bathroom, he searched every wall but was yet to find a mirror. **What kind of bathroom has no mirrors?** He questioned. When he opened the door again, on the other side was the same thin man he had seen earlier in the stable. **Felix, was it…?** The man was carrying a ceramic dish filled with bloody oil and uncooked chicken. 

“Looking fit, stable boy” he teased, and grinned.

“Thank you,” Jeongin replied. “I was actually looking for a mirror so I could fix my hair. Could you point me to one?”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so! Follow me.” Felix said, grabbing his arm and giving Jeongin no time to react. 

They passed many rooms and an atrium before Jeongin was led through to the back area of the kitchen. People were weaving around, cutting meat, boiling stew, gathering utensils and doing too many things at once for him to think properly. Felix placed the bowl he had been carrying on a table and then pulled him through a beaten-up old wooden door. Through the door was an outside area which smelled strongly of fish. There were a few chickens walking around and pecking at the grass growing between the pavement. 

“Hold on while I get Hyunjin,” Felix said, running away to search the house for him. 

Jeongin wondered if that guy was _always_ in a hurry. 

It didn’t take long before Felix was back, leading another poor sap by the wrist.

“Oh,” Jeongin said upon realising _Hyunjin_ must have been the gentleman who had pointed him to the bathroom earlier. “It’s you.”

Hyunjin didn’t pay him any mind at first as he talked to Felix, “I doubt Sir Kim would be pleased to know you brought his guest to the back of the kitchen,” Jeongin could hear him whisper to the shorter man. 

“I don’t have time for this. Hurry up and tidy him before I over-boil the broth will you?” Felix replied, running inside without another word.

Hyunjin sighed heavily and put on a smile before he turned to Jeongin, “I do apologise for him,” he said, pulling up a garden chair for Jeongin to sit on. “Please,” he gestured. 

Jeongin cleared his throat and sat down. A hen quickly waddled over to him and started to peck near his feet. 

“Jeongin, isn’t it?” Hyunjin asked him and began parting his thick locks black of hair. “I’m Hyunjin, the tailor.”

“Yes, we met in the corridor earlier.” Jeongin said, sounding a bit nervous. 

“Right you are young lord. I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were our guest.”

Jeongin swatted the air in front of him in embarrassment, “Oh, you don’t have to talk to me like that.” he said. 

Hyunjin laughed politely but didn’t say anything else. Jeongin felt his cold hands run over his scalp as he parted the hair with expertise and gentleness. 

“So... I was thinking, we should trim the back and the sides with a middle part.” Hyunjin said, pulling the hair tightly in his fingers. “What do you think, young lord?” he asked. 

Jeongin didn’t exactly have a preference. All he wanted was a mirror to begin with. “Well... I guess you’re the expert,” he said.

“Great.” Hyunjin replied quickly. “Just sit tight then and I’ll be done in a second.” 

So Jeongin did sit tight. He sat there letting a stranger rid him of split ends, In a strangers mansion, full of strange things. 

Eventually Hyunjin had finished the haircut and then handed the young man a metal serving plate. Jeongin didn’t ask any question and looked into his reflection. He was shocked at first because it looked like a prince had stolen his body. 

“It suits you,” Hyunjin said. 

“Oh.” Jeongin replied looking up at him. “Thank you...”

“Now come along, dinner should be just about ready.” Hyunjin clapped his hands and tidied Jeongin’s shoulders of loose hair. 

Once he reached the dining room, he noticed how long the table was. The table cloth was a bright cream colour, lined with fine red patterns and it was adorned with various bouquets, and candle holders. Jeongin’s mouth fell a-gape as he stared. That was more food than he’d ever seen in his life. And it certainly smelled better than anything he’d seen too. 

“Seo! Fetch my stable boy. Where is he?” A man shouted from the head of the table. He was wearing a long-ended maroon coat and a white undershirt that had intricate lace details. 

“Right there, Sir. In front of you” Changbin replied in a whisper from his side. 

“Oh! Dear god!” the man yelled again and stood up with great speed. “I didn’t recognise you young man. And how handsome you look!” he smiled and walked towards the young boy. Jeongin stood in the hallway, frozen and intimidated as Seungmin approached him. He was half sure the stranger would up and stab him right then and there. But that anxiety soon subsided as Seungmin pulled out a chair and guided his lower back towards it. 

Upon sitting down, Seungmin clapped his hands, signalling a maid to hurry and pour him a glass of wine. “Some red if you fancy it?” he asked Jeongin. 

“No, but thank you,” Jeongin replied.

Seungmin nodded his head and the maid returned to her position.

“We’ll start right away with the entrees, you must be famished after surviving in the woods for three days,” Seungmin said. 

“About that, I can’t thank you enough for all this. Truely, I could’ve died if it weren’t for your kindness.” Jeongin remarked.

“Oh nonsense, I’m sure anyone would’ve done the same.” 

Before Jeongin could reply, the staff arrived with a few plates of herbed bread and some brown looking stew that smelled of beef stock and mushrooms.

“Please, eat,” Seungmin gestured.

Jeongin looked down at the food in front of him and then at the various spoons to choose from. Truth be told, he wasn't _that_ hungry. 

“Is this silver?” he asked, attempting to make conversation and distract anyone from noticing he didn’t know which one to use.

Seungmin looked up from the soup with a concerned expression before it changed into a polite smile. “You’ve got a curious eye. But no it isn’t.” he cleared his throat suddenly, “Is the soup to your liking?”

Jeongin plunged one of the spoons into the liquid and quickly made a pleased sound. “It’s amazing,” he replied. Jeongin looked down at the cutlery in his hand and then his reflection in the metal. **Could use some garlic though** … he thought. 

“Garlic?” Seungmin asked him.

**Oh, did I say that out loud…?**

Seungmin smiled very widely and fixed his collar. “We’re fresh out of garlic I'm afraid.” 

It was quite awkward, just the two of them eating in silence while everyone stood around and stared at him. He’d never been much of a conversation starter. In truth, Jeongin had assumed there would be much more than just two joining them for dinner. Especially considering there was no way he could ever eat as much as was prepared. He knew he should be polite and accept all the gracious hospitality he was given, although part of him was bothered by the amount of food made to simply show off. The people of his town were devastated, barely being able to afford one meal a day, yet the rich threw away their money like it was a hobby.

“What’s wrong, Jeongin? You seem upset?” Seungmin asked him suddenly.

Jeongin looked up from the large cut of rare steak he had been picking at with his fork, a little startled at the question. “Oh, it’s just that… this is a lot of food…” he said. 

“Yes.” Seungmin replied matter of factly. “Is that a problem?”

“Oh, no, no!!” Jeongin shouted a little bit louder than he had anticipated. **Why is this stupid collar so itchy?** “It’s nothing.” He swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat. 

Within a moment Seungmin clapped his hands again, “you heard the young man. My subordinates to join us at once,” he commanded.

At least now the conversation might be a little less uncomfortable for him.

Within a few minutes they had become swarmed with company and a chatter began to brew. Questions started piling up on his plate and Jeongin wasn’t sure who to answer first. 

“So stable boy, how was it that you found yourself filling in for the donkeys here at Hutches manor?” One of the maids asked, laughing and swirling her lips around a cup. 

Jeongin cleared his throat and adjusted his posture before he spoke, “I was on my way to Alnwick from Woodhurst. Although I must have taken a wrong turn because I ended up in the midst of the forest.”

The maids sitting around him all made a fascinated ‘ooooh’ noise at once.

“I heard you fought off a pack of wolves with nothing but a stone,” one of them commented.

Jeongin laughed and shook his head from side to side.

“And what business do you have in Alnwick?” The loud and gruff voice of Sir Kim’s right-hand man suddenly interjected into the conversation, almost making Jeongin drop his fork. 

“My family lives there….” Jeongin replied. “A-and me, I live there.”

Changbin looked at him without blinking and made a low growling sound from his chest. Jeongin didn’t want to admit it but the guy was scary looking... and sounding. But luckily the man didn’t say anything else to him, he just listened to everyone else talk. 

“Oh a family man,” the maids giggled amongst themselves, “I’m sure they’d be devastated if you went missing on your brave journey.” they said snickering. 

“Quiet,” Seungmin said to the maids in a low voice, yet everyone in the room seemed to hear him as the chattering immediately paused. “Can’t you see you’re scaring our guest?” he said, taking a sip of his wine. “Might I add, Alnwick is a two day trip on foot from here, won’t you stay with us a few nights to prepare you for the journey?” he asked. 

Everyone at the table was silent and stared at him as he said this.

“Uh-umm...” Jeongin once again fiddled with his collar nervously. Everyone seemed so fixated on what he was going to say next. “You’ve already done more than enough, saving my life. I couldn’t be more of a burden to you.” he said. 

Seungmin smiled at him and cocked his head to the side. An alcoholic red flush was radiating from his cheeks, “No, no I insist.


	3. Vampire Hunter

When dinner commenced Jeongin was escorted to a lavish spare bedroom and Sir Kim sat at the head of the table, thinking.

“I don’t understand the games you play these days.” Felix said to him as he assisted tidying the table. “Why don’t you just get it over with? This is cruel.” 

Seungmin gave him a glance but not a reply as he tapped a finger against his knuckle. “Surely it’s obvious to you, isn’t it Seo?” he asked, turning to the man beside him who had his arms tightly crossed. 

“Blatantly Sir,” Changbin replied. “A vampire hunter.”

“A what!?” Hyunjin shouted out suddenly, followed by the sound of a metal dish crashing to the ground.

“Yes… it’s quite exciting isn’t it?” Seungmin commented, smiling to himself. 

“And what makes you think it’s a hunter?” Hyunjin asked him. 

Seungmin settled his arms down on the table and looked at the taller man, “Don’t be daft, Hyunjin. A boy shows up out of nowhere and tells us the simple story of his weary travels, not a scratch on him...? And not to mention the wretched talk of silver and garlic. What a psychopath.” he said with a harsh finish. 

“...weren’t _you_ the one going to eat him just this morning…?” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. Although no one heard him, thankfully. 

“Must be Witchcraft!” Changbin shouted and banged his hand on the table. “There’s no way he could get this close to a royal and not be sensed.” 

Seungmin slouched into his chair and hummed. “This does reek of that Witch doctor from Woodhurst… He’s always causing problems for me...” he held his finger between his teeth. 

“But-” Felix suddenly piped up and the room looked at him, “the King of Northorn is scheduled to visit tomorrow...” he said in a frail voice, “We can’t have a human running around here.”

“Bloody hell!” Seungmin shouted, “That slipped my mind... This is truly the worst of times.” he sighed and then weaved his long fingernails through his hair. 

“Why don’t we just kill him?” One of the maids suggested as she passed by. 

Seungmin clicked his tongue between his fangs, “If we kill him, the whole town will be at the gates with wooden pitchforks and silver daggers. No, we must endure this test. My reign won’t be smitten by some frivolous human.” he said. 

“And if the royals of Northorn were to find out, not only were we letting a human _live_ , but _stay_ at the manor...?” Changbin asked, “We’d be the joke of the century!” 

“Relax Seo, they won’t find out.” Seungmin said confidently and crossed his arms. “You’ll make sure of it, won’t you?” he asked with a smile.

Changbin stared at him strongly and furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course, my lord.”

The room where Jeongin was led that night was much larger and grander than the other had been in. There were unnecessary details covering every inch of the space. Even the roof was painted in beautiful patterns. He sat, perched at the end of the large, deep red bed, with eyes stitched open and his body sinking into the mattress. A gust of wind pricked his skin and suddenly the room felt a lot more empty and dead than before. He couldn’t sleep. Of course he couldn’t sleep. After all, the night had only just begun.


	4. The first attempt

Really, it was no accident that Jeongin had stumbled into Hutches manor that day. The reality was, a plague had swept the streets of his town and his younger brother had grown gravely ill. After running to every doctor in the district, there seemed no escape from his brother's sure death. However, there was one hope. Just a rumor, but a hope nonetheless. Inside a small witches shop along the outskirts of Woodhurst lived a quiet man who burned many herbs and flowers. It was he who had told Jeongin the story of the scientist who had once been creating a cure. Supposedly, he’d gone mad and locked himself away in a manor, waiting for the rest of the world to decay. But the witches story didn’t come without a warning. It was said that no one who had gone in search of the woodland manor had ever returned. In fact, very few could even come out of those woods alive. Jeongin, who knew the same woods like the back of his hand, wasn’t swayed by the warnings and had already decided he would begin a search. After all, he was desperate and without his brother would be nothing left to live for. 

Jeongin had been sitting on the guest bed for quite some time, counting the frequencies of footsteps behind the door and waiting for the exact moment the candles had all been blown out. Unsure of what mysteries lay inside the many rooms, he couldn’t predict how much time he needed. So, tonight would be his first and most important attempt at looking for the cure the witch had spoken of. Since the castle had no windows and only small openings for air regulation high on the walls, he had no chance of fitting through them. His only option was to try and sneak through the corridors, hoping to not get caught. Jeongin drew a deep breath of the dry, cold air, into his nose and then exhaled it before stepping onto the cold floorboards. It was _now_ or _never_. When he gently pushed the door open, just a crack, there was no sound outside. He stepped into the hallway and gently closed the door behind him with expertise. As he moved like a shadow in the darkness, he didn’t notice a single person, nor noise emitting from anywhere. Though it seemed strange, he didn’t have time to wonder why. He only had any thought of his goal. Eventually, Jeongin came to a small room, flicking in the light of an orange flame. He hid just out of sight from the doorway and peered inside. Immediately, he could recognise the long midnight hair of Hyunjin, the tailor. Hyunjin seemed to be peacefully humming a small, lonely tune and sewing away at an intricate blue coat. Jeongin stepped a little closer. The room appeared to lead directly to an exit, all he needed was to slip right past, undetected. He could already hear the cries of the cicadas rumbling the floorboards from where he stood. Hyunjin was sitting down, leaning over a scratched wooden table and working by the light of a candle stick. In the dim glow, Jeongin could picture some strange red marks and rips in the fabric where the man was pulling the needle in and out. **What on earth...?** He thought. But before he could wonder anything else, the tailor spoke. 

“Young sir?” Hyunjin asked in a low but harsh whisper. “What are you doing?” 

Jeongin stood completely still and didn’t move a muscle. **Shit!**

He cleared his throat and quickly rambled out any excuse he could think of, “I, uh... I… just wanted to take a stroll.” he said, hands beginning the shake and pinch his own forearm.

Hyunjin had stopped sewing but hadn’t turned around to look at him. “A stroll in the night?” he repeated curiously. ”We wouldn’t want you to get lost… why don’t you just go back to bed…” he said, trailing off with a chilling tone that didn’t suit his words at all. “There are some vicious predators around here that seem to come out at night.”

Jeongin swallowed. “It’s no trouble, really. I’ve made it here in the dark by myself after all….” he said, trying to laugh but the only sound that came out was a pitiful few wheezes. 

“ _-Well_ , it would certainly be a shame if you were to come to any harm, young lord. I suggest you head to bed.” Hyunjin said again and continued to pull the needle through the fabric.

“Ah… well, it’s just... that… I..uh…” The younger man couldn’t stop himself stuttering. He couldn’t even think correctly. How in god's name had he screw up _this_ fast. But before Jeongin could stammer out another word, the room seemed to be darker before his eyes. It was then that he realised Hyunjin was now standing right in front of him.

“Ahhh!” he screamed, falling backwards into a bookshelf.

“Shhh…” Hyunjin ushered, quickly covering his mouth with his cold hand which smelled metallic. “Someone might hear you.” he said.

Jeongin couldn’t move, what was happening?? 

“Jeongi- I mean, young lord…” Hyunjin began, “it’s not safe for you to be snooping around here at night.” he said with some urgency. “I don’t know what might happen to you here at night. You have to play along with their little game.”

Jeongin pushed Hyunjin’s hand away from his mouth at once, “Game? What game?” He asked angrily.

Hyunjin looked at him with a sorrow filled expression and hesitated before he spoke again, “you… you have to get out of here tomorrow.” he answered, peering around the room to see if anyone was listening before he continued, “I can help you… but you have to take me with you.” he said, whispering the last part with a very low volume.

**What? Tomorrow!? I can’t leave tomorrow…** Jeongin stood there silently in shock. He absolutely could not leave after coming this far already. “No, I can’t leave tomorrow, I need more time.” he said. 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened when he said this, “Are you telling me it’s true what they’re saying about you?” he asked. 

Jeongin blinked widely, “what _are_ they saying?” 

“That you’re a hunter?” Hyunjin answered. 

At this moment, thunder ruptured through the valley and the room in which they both stood flashed in a blue light. 

“- _Hello_?” A raspy voice suddenly appeared, surprised them both. Hyunjin didn’t waste any time before he was hushing Jeongin and pushing him under the table.

“Shit, shit! Hide.” he whispered. 

“Hyunjin? Is that you?” The voice called out before Jeongin watched a pair of heavy black boots stomp into the room.

“Hey,” Hyunjin answered nonchalantly. “What’s up Changbin?”

Changbin’s leather boots squeaked unpleasantly as he slowly swung his feet forwards, kicking dirt onto the bare wood. “You singing those little songs again, huh?” he asked. 

Hyunjin pretended to chuckle, “You got me.” he said. 

Jeongin’s heart rate hadn’t stopped thumping from the moment he’d entered the room. But now his breath had caught up and he quickly covered his mouth to muffle the sounds. 

“Hey, have you finished patching that jacket yet?.” Changbin asked him, leaning over the wooden table and wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist.

“Yeah, almost.” Hyunjin replied. “Not sure I can get all these stains out though…” his voice trailed off. 

Changbin coughed dryly as the room became quiet. He stared at Hyunjin’s thin boney hands as he skilfully pierced the thin, red stained fabric and then pulled the string tightly. “Why don’t you come one day?” he suddenly asked, “See me fight.” 

Hyunjin’s spine quickly became straight and his hands were frozen from where he had been tugging the string. Jeongin too felt his blood run cold and time move in slow motion as he watched the needle Hyunjin had been using bounce onto the hardwood floor, right next to Changbin’s heavy boot. 

**Fuck!** Jeongin screamed in his head. **If he sees me!**

“Oh, I’ll get it.” said Changbin.


	5. Blood

“No!” Hyunjin screamed, shooting up from the chair and grabbing onto Changbin’s shirt to pin him on the table.. “No…” he repeated again trying to think of something else to say. “You know I can’t go back there.” 

Changbin huffed loudly. “I know you don’t like the ring… but I wish you would come just once… you give me so much strength…” he said sadly. “Anyway,” he began again, “I should probably be getting back before Seungmin notices I’m missing-” 

“-GOing?” Hyunjin asked loudly, “You can’t GO?” he said, pulling Changbin closer.

Jeongin, who was still under the table, covering his mouth didn’t hesitate to take Hyunjin’s hint. He quickly slipped his lean body out and stuck himself against the other side of the wall within a shadow. He couldn’t be sure if it was safe to move yet, so he waited and listened. 

“Why can’t I go? What’s wrong?” Changbin asked with a rising intonation. 

“Nothing,” Hyunjin answered quickly. “I-I just haven’t been able to see you in a while… you’ve been so busy on those stakeouts.” 

Changbin sighed deeply into Hyunjin’s neck. “Yeah… I know… I’m sorry.” he said. 

“I don’t like it when you go away for so long, it’s so boring without you here.” 

Changbin pulled away for a moment and grabbed his hand, ”I know...” he said, giving it a loving squeeze. “-Oh look you have some blood on you.” he remarked with wide eyes before he pulled Hyunjin’s thin wrist towards his mouth. 

**B-blood…?!** Jeongin thought. His heart rate began to increase. 

“Say, Hyunjin... Have you ever tried it?” Changbin asked the tall man. His eyes had begun to glow as he stared into Hyunjin’s own. “Royal blood is truly the best.” 

Jeongin didn’t even think before his body started to run, everything seemed like it was spinning. He didn’t bother to look back for Hyunjin and he really didn’t know where he was going. All he could focus on was the dirty, metallic smell of the crimson liquid smeared on his face as he frantically rubbed it with his sleeve. **Blood?, Blood? It's on me! There’s blood all over me!**


	6. Lake house

Jeongin had been running for a while in the dark without much direction until he eventually calmed down and returned back to his senses. He had a number of questions running through his head, some of which could probably be explained rationally. For instance, a bloody jacket was not so strange, but cannibalism certainly was. Sure, the witch had mentioned _‘mad’_ people lived amongst this place, but Jeongin didn’t expect them to be literally _crazy_ …? **I mean, they don't even have windows!** he thought as he trudged along. 

Outside there wasn’t much commotion. The only ‘ _predators_ ’ Hyunjin might have been talking of, were the tiny insects that buzzed around his skin. Speaking of Hyunjin, he couldn’t stop repeating the words the tailor had said to him. **Leave by tomorrow…?** he thought. That was out of the question. And to take Hyunjin with him? That was simply peculiar. But if he were being honest with himself, he hadn’t the time to care. Since arriving at the manor Jeongin had entertained himself with too many distractions. He hadn’t at all planned on saving anyone on his journey besides his own brother from death’s doorstep, so why was he making friends?

The trail he had found himself on, led towards a small pond full of lily pads and emitted a sound of croaking frogs. With his vision illuminated by the glow of moonlight, he curiously inspected it. On the lake there appeared a small bridge and a wooden hut for feeding the fish. Jeongin couldn’t help but be enchanted by it’s beauty. It seemed... peaceful to just stay by the lake and listen to the water trickle. 

Suddenly his tranquil thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gravel crunching and voices mumbling from just around the corner. As they grew closer, Jeongin looked around for a place to hide. Swiftly he moved along the short bridge and hid into the small lake House. 

He stayed still and watched as the two men passed by, laughing and lugging some heavy pot plants. **That was close,** he thought, and then sighed heavily into the crisp air. 

“Good evening.” said a voice from behind him. 

Jeongin immediately whipped his entire body around, almost falling over his own feet. By the light of the moon, he could just make out a yellow glow piercing through the shadows. “W-who’s there?” he asked into the darkness, walking backwards to press himself against the wooden edges of the hut. 

“Don’t worry, it’s only me” said the voice as a tall, familiar man appeared in the moonlight. He was wearing a silk robe and no shoes.

“Sir Kim?” Jeongin asked in a mumble. **That was what I was afraid of…** Quickly, he began with an excuse, “I-I couldn’t sleep… and… I was just… going for a stroll!” he said.

Seungmin looked at him for a while and squinted. “Hm” was all he said before turning towards the lake and leaning over the banister to look at the moon. Jeongin didn’t exactly know what this meant. **Was he in trouble?** “It is a beautiful night.” Seungmin began, “and a stroll?... yes, I often take strolls too. It’s good to clear your head with something beautiful...” he said, and Jeongin peered over at him with a concerning expression. **Wasn’t he angry?**

“But-” Seungmin continued, “I don’t think you should be out here at night.” he said, turning to look Jeongin in the eye and then moving closer towards him. 

“W-woah, hold on.” Jeongin muttered in confusion as he became cornered by the taller man. But Seungmin didn’t stop coming forward until he was standing well over him. The poor boy’s heart began to pound again and his breath practically caught in his throat as Seungmin placed a hand on his chin. He closed his eyes shut.

“What are y-you doing?” he tried to ask sternly but it came out less threatening. Seungmin didn’t reply of course and stared at him deeply with pupils that constricted like a cat’s. His hands were extremely cold as he touched all over Jeongin’s face, turning his jaw from side to side gently. 

After a while Seungmin made another ‘hm’ noise and then leaned forward so that they were only a few inches apart. For Jeongin, it seemed like he had been holding his breath for a long while but he still couldn’t move. He didn’t dare to. 

Eventually Seungmin seemed satisfied with his investigation so he let the boy go and turned around towards the moon again. Jeongin quickly exhaled, clutching his chest and panting. 

“Snooping around at such an hour?” Seungmin asked with a ‘tsk’. “You little devil.” 

Jeongin’s body grew cold. **How...did he know that?**

“Snooping?” Jeongin repeated curiously, trying to sound innocent. At least Sir Kim didn’t _seem_ angry… or if he was he didn’t show it. Suddenly he felt something touch his hand so he looked down to notice a small pebble had been placed in his palm. **What is this? A rock?**

Seungmin didn’t say anything else but walked away to sit on the pier, staring out at the water and the fish. Jeongin followed along and sat down next to him.

“What is this for?” he asked.

Seungmin looked over at him and didn’t say anything. Instead he _showed_ him, drawing his arm back into the air and then releasing it in a powerful motion. The stone skipped along the surface of the water before it drowned at the end, making a few circular patterns after it did. 

Jeongin looked at the small round object in his hand and then did the same. It wisped through the air, bouncing on the waves before plunging into the lake and then everything was quiet again. 

“Not bad kid. You’re good with your hands.” Seungmin said to him with a grin. 

Jeongin smiled back and a strong silence quickly fell between them. 

After watching the fish jump and the water move gently for a while, Seungmin stood back up and dusted off his robe. 

“Alright stable boy, It was fun but I think it’s time you headed to bed.” he said, offering a hand to Jeongin. 

Jeongin took it and replied, “Oh… yes you’re right..” before he rose to his feet. He couldn’t exactly protest in such a situation. 

Seungmin put his fingers in his mouth and then blew hard, making a whistle noise. Within about a minute, Felix arrived and bowed deeply. And then a little while later Changbin also arrived, looking a little less put together. 

“Take him to his room” Seungmin said calmly and the two men promptly nodded. “-Not you, Seo. I need to speak with you.” he added at the last second causing Changbin to groan. 

Jeongin wished he knew what came next, however he was pulled away before he could find out. 


	7. A curious situation

“I thought I asked you to guard the door, not dally around with the hens.” Seungmin said to Changbin angrily.

Changbin gulped and bowed deeply, “Sorry, I guess I got distracted.“ he said.

“Distracted?” Seungmin asked him, “was this not an important order for you? What if he got into the eastern building?”

Changbin bowed again and didn’t reply.

“It’s alright.” Seungmin sighed and continued with a lighter tone, “You’re lucky he didn’t get into much trouble. It was so cute how fast his little heart started beating. I could just eat him up if I wasn't careful.” he laughed.

Changbin also laughed but to a lesser extent. “But… don’t actually eat him, my lord…” 

“It was just a joke, Seo.” Seungmin replied with a frown. “Lighten up a bit. You don’t need to take that nickname ‘crow’ so seriously.” He looked towards the moon, “You have to be more careful of him tomorrow. I think he has more expertise than we expected.” 

“Of course my lord. What should we do with him tomorrow?” Changbin asked. 

Seungmin stood and thought for a minute until he came up with an answer. “He should be entertained with Felix on the western side shooting ducks before we let him on his way to Alnwick.” He said, “We can get a feel for if he’s a threat by his performance. That is,  _ if _ he’s even a real hunter to begin with.” 

“Yes my lord. You can trust me.” Changbin said. 

Seungmin turned back around upon these words. “That reminds me,” he bagan, “was any equipment from the last stakeout accessible from the northern living quarters?” he asked. 

Changbin stopped to think at the sudden question. “No…. I don’t think so…” he answered.

“Anything at all?” Seungmin asked again and quirked his eyebrow. 

“Oh…” Changbin remarked slowly as he straightened his posture and then cleared his throat. “I recall there was maybe a jacket that needed fixing… I went and ran it to the tailor.” he said. 

“Ah” Seungmin tsked, “Hyunjin.” 

“Yes…” Changbin confirmed. “Is that a problem?”

Seungmin just smiled. “No. Make sure he visits the dungeon at once.” 

“-Sir?! If there’s at all a problem, I should be to blame for foolishly taking the clothing into the quarters!” Changbin urged. 

“Relax, Seo. It’s not like he’s going to die.” Seungmin said in an almost humorous tone. “And I hope you realise how tight his grip is on you.”

Changbin paid his words no mind, “Yes, Sir. But please, it was my fault.” he insisted. 

Seungmin walked up to him and placed a hand on his broad shoulders. “Don’t worry my good friend. It won’t be long. I just need to be sure he isn’t conspiring with the hunter.” 

“Conspir-.... why, what do you mean?” Changbin asked sternly. 

“The boy had blood on him, Seo.”

Changbin’s eyes widened at this and he felt his hands start to feel like static.  **Blood?**

“Not just  _ any _ blood,” Seungmin went on, “ _ my _ blood. And yet you say the only stakeout item in the entire sector was in Hyunjin’s possession?”

Changbin felt a strange emptiness behind his eyes in that moment, and thunder began to crack in the sky. His mouth suddenly felt dry remembering how he had tasted Seungmin’s blood himself just earlier. 

“Looks like rain tonight. You’d better hurry before it starts.” Seungmin said.

Changbin bowed deeply again. For some reason he didn’t feel like arguing any further. Actually, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Either guilt that he would be the reason for Hyunjin’s punishment, or maybe confusion about how the blood came to be on the stable boy anyhow. Obviously, he had just been with Hyunjin a minute ago so he couldn’t be to blame. And besides, Hyunjin would never do such a thing in the first place. 

“Oh, and Changbin?,” Seungmin asked him suddenly. 

“Yes, my lord?” Changbin replied. 

Seungmin walked up to him and tied the button on Changbin’s shirt that he hadn’t bothered to do back up. “Don’t embarrass me again.”


	8. Get well soon

That night Jeongin had been too afraid to leave his bed again. In fact, he was sure someone had been watching him all night. Though he knew his fear and stupidity was a selfish waste of time, he decided one more night was not enough to search the entire manor. He needed to buy more time. And now that he had been discovered, there would likely be a close eye on him from now on so he couldn’t afford any more mistakes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jeongin pulled his body up out of the bed slowly.

“Good morning young lord.” He heard a cheerful but deep voice sing. He was easy to recognise as the cook who had escorted Jeongin back to his room last night. 

“Good morning” Jeongin told Felix who was whisking something together in a large bowl. 

“Indeed” Felix replied happily, “How about some eggs?” He asked. 

“Oh, uh eggs would be great,” Jeongin tried to smile sleepily. But he couldn’t hold the expression for long as he was overcome with a wheezy cough. 

“What's wrong?” Felix asked him, “Are you sick?” 

“Ahh it’s just morning sickness.” Jeongin replied, trying to smile again. 

“Alright… well anyway,” Felix began, “Today I’m supposed to be shooting ducks and unfortunately Sir Kim has requested that I watch you at every moment so you’ll have to come with me.” he said. 

“Oh…” Is all Jeongin uttered at first. “Okay, sure...”

“Great. Well I’ll be in the kitchen while you get dressed. Just give me a shout if you need anything” he said before he hurried down the long hall. 

Jeongin closed the door and was quickly struck by a fit of coughing. He held onto the tall wooden dresser as his voice crackled. 

**So, the cook is on babysitting duty**. He thought. 

Felix didn’t seem at all as mad as some of the others. Maybe just a little ditzy... Perhaps shooting something would take his mind off his stresses for a while, and of course it would give him an opportunity to explore a far off part of the property with little supervision. 

At the table Felix placed a few dishes in front of him as well as some juice. 

“Are you going to eat with me?” Jeongin asked him.

Felix looked up from what he was cutting to reply, “I’d love to,” he said, “but I have a lot of work to do before we leave” 

“You’ll need to restore your strength too then.” Jeongin noted, taking a bite of the eggs. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ve already eaten today” Felix told him with a sigh. “And I still have to get these cakes to Seungmin before 9. And then the chicken sandwiches... and then...” he started to mumble to himself after this.

“Seungmin? You mean Sir Kim? Where is he?” Jeongin asked. 

Felix sighed heavily at the question. “Uh, he’s off doing… Lord things… it’s a busy day. Very busy…” he said. It seemed he hadn’t the slightest hindsight at which point he had started rambling. 

Jeongin smiled to himself in amusement. “Must be something important happening today.” He supposed. 

Felix laughed, “Yeah... and I would have appreciated a bit more notice… Uh- I mean… maybe?! Who's to know! You’re not supposed to know that... HAHAHA. Eat your eggs.” he said manically.

Jeongin smiled as he put the fork back in his mouth. **What a funny guy. Maybe today would be entertaining after all.**

It was around 9 when Changbin was organising the lunch table around the eastern side. 

“-Sir, I think the Northorn chariots have arrived.” A serviceman said, panting heavily as he came. 

“Bloody hell,” Changbin cursed to himself, “Okay… Open the gate and greet them while I fetch the lord.” He said. 

**They’re here already...?** He had barely gotten a chance to mentally prepare himself all morning. 

Changbin tidied his vest and stood up straight. He tried to fasten every brown button on it, but this was quite difficult to do with gloves.

“Damn things…” he muttered under his breath before hurrying inside. 

Changbin made sure he hadn’t missed anything as he searched around for Seungmin. 

As he passed one of the entertainment rooms, he became excited to see a familiar long haired man. 

“Hyunjin!” He shouted with excitement, running up and hugging the man’s back tightly.

“Ow, ow, Changbin be careful!” Hyunjin cried out, dropping the sandwiches he had been preparing. 

Changbin immediately removed his arms, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry… oh my god…” 

“-It’s okay… i’m fine.” Hyunjin said with a sigh. 

Changbin reached out to grab the taller man’s face and inspected it diligently. He gasped and clicked his tongue against his teeth upon noticing the split lip that had been sewn back up. It was purple around the edges where the blood vessels had burst. 

“The bruises have already healed but you’ll have to survive a few days without kissing me, if you can handle it.” Hyunjin chuckled. 

Changbin pushed his eyebrows together before he spoke, “Did Sir Kim do this?” He asked. 

Hyunjin looked at him curiously. “Who else would’ve done it.” He replied rather harshly “Who’s more heartless than the king of the undead...” 

Changbin paused for a moment and pushed air out his nose. **It should have been me.** He thought. 

“Well, It could’ve been _worse_ ,” he said, without thinking. “He was just making sure you weren’t involved with the hunter last night” Changbin tried to say this confidently, “Haha, but of course you weren’t because you were with me.”

Hyunjin had stopped what he was doing and turned around. “Conspiring?” He asked angrily. “How did you know about this?” 

“I- well...” Changbin began, “I tried to change his mind...?”

But Hyunjin was not having it. “I think you should leave now.” he said.” The Northorn royals will be here soon.” 

**Fuck! I’m so stupid.**

“Oh, right…” Changbin nodded and began to drag his feet to the door, but he paused just before he left. “Will you be around here?” He asked. 

“Probably. Does that bother you?” 

Changbin had to stop for a second and tried hard to search for the right answer, “I-it’s just that…”

“You don’t own me, Changbin. I can talk to whoever I want.” Hyunjin said sternly, looking down at the little sandwich triangles on the plate. 

“So you _want_ to talk to _him_?” Changbin asked, surprised. 

“I don’t know… I might. I might not. What’s it to you?” Hyunjin asked. 

Changbin stared at him sadly for a moment. “...okay Hyunjin… I understand…” he said, clenching his fist tightly. “I hope you get well soon.”


	9. Visitors

“Well, if it isn’t the oldest bastard in all the lands!” Seungmin shouted bombastically as he strode out of the sharp black gates. 

“Is that you, dear ‘soon to be’ brother in law?” A voice called out as a man carrying a large black umbrella appeared. He had bleached blonde, curly hair and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a wide open collar. He also had on very large black boots that made metallic jingling noises as he walked. The man pulled Seungmin in for a tight hug. 

“It’s so good to see you Chris” Seungmin grunted from the tight embrace. He felt Chris’ necklace poke into his chest. 

“It’s been forever.” Chris joked, patting him on the back with more force than he probably intended. 

Changbin was standing close by, deep in thought with his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Seo, quit looking so angry and make yourself useful, will you?” Seungmin shouted at him.

Changbin jolted from his thoughts and promptly came forward with a bow. He hopped up onto the ledge of the carriage and then started to pull out the luggage. (It was quite a lot of luggage for a one night stay, at that.) 

“Oh Victoria, darling!” Seungmin sang. “Where are you my love?” 

Changbin couldn’t help but roll his eyes and gag a little as he said this. 

There was a loud banging noise that came from inside of one of the carriages and then a woman squeaked. 

“Baby! I thought you’d almost forgotten about me!” she yelled excitedly.

“I could never forget such a beautiful woman in a thousand years!” Seungmin replied.

She made another joyful noise at this and suddenly the little white door of the carriage swung open. A mass of red fabric began to pour out as she kicked the ruffled dress out the opening. The dress was so large and ridiculous that Changbin wondered how on earth she managed to fit it inside there in the first place. Everyone around watched as she did this like it was some kind of spectacle.

“She was really committed to wearing this one today.” Chris told Seungmin, bumping his arm with an elbow. Seungmin just smiled awkwardly. 

Once she was mostly free, Seungmin took it upon himself to catch her in his arms and spun around a few times just to be dramatic. “You look so beautiful my love. Oh, what a privileged man I am.” He said. Although it was difficult to say while holding his breath from the overpowering stench of perfume.

She giggled and gave him a kiss. “It was the most expensive dress they had in town.” She smiled brightly. 

After a while, Seungmin began to escort everyone inside to escape the heat. 

“Hold on, m’ Lord. The Golden Knight seems to be asleep ova er.” One of the servants called out from the other chariot. 

Seungmin looked toward Chris who was already shaking his head and had placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. 

“He’s not exactly easy to control.” He said with a heavy sigh. “let’s just go inside. He’ll come out eventually.” 

Once everyone funneled in, Changbin couldn’t help but grin to himself. He considered locking the idiot inside the cart so that hopefully he would boil alive. Though, he thought it might be funnier to embarrass him. 

He hopped up onto the tall ledge of the chamber and crouched inside. Sure enough, the guy was deeply asleep and snoring loudly. 

“Hey idiot,” Changbin said, poking his rib.

The man blinked one eye open and then suddenly recoiled backwards hitting his head on the roof. “Ahh! A beast!” He screamed.

Changbin crossed his arms and scowled. “Everyone’s already inside. You’re late, Han.” 

Han didn’t seem to care much but he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning dramatically. “You mean fashionably late, Seo?” He asked. 

Changbin frowned. “No, this isn’t fashionable, it’s rude.” 

“That’s just your opinion.” Han said, smacking his lips together a few times. “Fetch my umbrella, slave.”

Changbin blinked widely. “Excuse me? Get your stupid umbrella yourself!” He said angrily.

“But I’m your guest!” Han pouted.

“Actually, You’re my enemy.”

“What, do you want me to burn alive out there?! That’s not so ‘ _ peace between clans’ _ of you.” Han grinned as he said this and flashed his golden fang right into Changbin’s eye. 

Changbin ignored this and just laughed, “I think you know the answer to that.” He said and then exited the chariot, slamming the little door behind him. 

“Okay champ, I’ll see you in five!” 


	10. Chapter 10

Felix was a caring guy. He knew every animal in the stable by name and acted like he had never experienced negativity in his life. And also, Felix was very sweet looking too. He had orange coloured hair and freckles along his nose. His body was small and slim, allowing him to manoeuvre easily in the wooded environment.

“Jeongin, are you listening to what I’m saying?” Felix asked him suddenly, snapping jeongin out of his trance.

“Oh, sure.” He replied, but of course he wasn’t. 

“What did I just say, then?” Felix asked him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jeongin thought hard for a moment but he hadn’t any clue, “Aim and shoot, right?” He asked, walking up ahead and not allowing any time for Felix to reply.

“That is absolutely not even close to what I said” Felix remarked with a sigh. “Whatever, I don’t care anymore. Just don’t blame me if you hurt yourself”

Jeongin laughed. He knew exactly what he was doing. Actually this was the one thing he was  _ most _ good at apart from getting into trouble.

“Shh” Felix suddenly said, gesturing him to stop moving. “Do you see that patch of grass up ahead?” he asked pointing forward. 

Jeongin nodded. There was a fowl lying in the grass. It was an easy shot. 

“Remember what I told you, okay?” Felix whispered. 

Jeongin smiled and nodded. Not only because he hadn't been listening to a thing Felix had been saying since the morning, but because he knew what he was doing. He  _ was _ a hunter after all. To be honest, his mind had been much too occupied all morning to pay attention to anything. All he could think about was his brother. He had been fixating on every little decision he made, considering any possible escape routes, opportunities or actions he could potentially take. At one point he even considered  _ threatening _ Felix if worst came to worst. 

Jeongin drew an arrow slowly from his pouch and lined it onto the string, drawing it between his fingers. He could hear Felix holding his breath as he aimed for the bird. 

In a second, he let go of the arrow and it was dead. 

“Wow, you’re not bad!” Felix yelled, shooting up straight and scaring off the remaining birds. “My little apprentice.” 

Jeongin just smiled.  **little?** “Thanks,” he replied. 

Before long, they were much deeper in the forest and the horses were a good few minutes from the entrance. They had gathered a fair bounty of meat but it was already getting towards the afternoon. 

“So Felix,” Jeongin said all of a sudden. “How did you find yourself in this place.” Jeongin asked the smaller man. 

Felix seemed surprised by the random question and he placed his arrow back in its holder. “Oh, well, you know...” he said looking down at his feet as he walked through the long grass. “I was just a local tavern cook in Alnwick” he said, looking up again. “One night we had a strange visitor who asked for more than he ought to have. When I asked him to leave, he wouldn’t and then became angry” he went on solemnly. “And I guess... I ended up here somehow...” 

Jeongin frowned because he didn’t think that explained much at all. 

“Was anyone hurt?” he asked.

Felix stared ahead for a while as they walked before he replied, “I don’t recall.” He said. 

This was a new look on Felix. Jeongin didn’t think he’d seen him upset even once since he had arrived at the manor. And he had to admit, seeing Felix sad seemed like something against the natural law of the universe.  **Perhaps I shouldn’t pry any further.**

“And what is it that  _ you _ do for a living, Jeongin?” Felix asked him suddenly. 

Jeongin looked up and made a confused face at him.  **Surely it was obvious by now. Everyone seemed to know.** “I thought you knew already,” he said. 

Felix stopped walking and stared at him. He quickly glanced back at the exit and then hurried to draw an arrow in his bow. Jeongin was confused by this so he searched around for what had possibly gotten Felix so nervous. 

“No, I  _ don’t _ know.” Felix said with emphasis. 

Jeongin cocked his head to the side. “I’m a hunter.” He answered bluntly. “I thought that was obvious.”

A deep silence surrounded them and the birds that squawked above them suddenly seemed way too loud. It was already getting far too late for his liking. 

Felix hadn’t moved from where he stood and he gripped the bow tightly.  **What’s gotten into him?** Jeongin wondered. As he looked at Felix curiously, he suddenly noticed something moving in the grass behind him. Quickly, he drew his own bow and held the string close to his jaw, pointing towards the grass. Felix did the same and pointed his arrow straight at Jeongin’s head. 

“Felix, Felix, behind you.” Jeongin tried to say calmly as he watched the snake slither closer.

But Felix didn’t turn around. “Do you think I’m that dumb, Hunter?” The shorter man yelled at him with a stabbing stare. 

“No- Felix! I’m serious it’s a sn-“ But it was too late. 

Felix let out a harsh scream and crumbled to the ground from where the poison was injecting into his leg. 

Jeongin drew his bow and pointed it towards the animal as it wiggled around in the limb.“Felix, don’t move!” He yelled as he aimed at it.

“Put that down you fucking idiot! You’ll shoot me!” Felix screamed.

But Jeongin didn’t listen to him. He closed one eye and shot straight through it’s lower half, pinning it into the dirt. The snake writhed around before it recoiled it’s long fangs from poor Felix's calf. He screamed hideously again and covered the wound with his hands as blood began to pour out. Jeongin wasted no time to finish the job. He aimed immaculately and shot it through the head before it had the chance to attack again.

Jeongin threw his bow onto the ground violently and hurried to Felix’s aid. 

“You have to… ugh..” Felix hissed through his teeth. He had already begun to sweat dreadly from blood loss and was having trouble breathing, “-bandage it as tight as possible.” He said.

Jeongin didn’t have to be told orders twice this time and hurried to tear off a long piece of his shirt with his teeth. 

Before long, he had bandaged the wound like Felix had told him to. But the blood had begun to seep through the fabric. He needed to think of something fast, for it would be night soon. They had to get the hell out of the forest before they were stuck with no light. 


	11. Old friends

The night was approaching by the time Changbin had finished a bottle of wine. After dinner, everyone enjoyed a ration of blood to celebrate the grand occasion of the Hutches and Northorn peace treaty. He could still feel the tingling buzz from the plasma that had coated his tongue, forcing his fangs to poke from his gums and his eyes to start contracting. It should’ve been a happy day. But there was something he just couldn’t get off his mind. All he could think of was Hyunjin.

“-Changbin, don’t you think it’s a bit rude that you’re interrupting our nice conversation?” Han asked him with a coy flash of his golden canine tooth as Changbin entered the room. 

Changbin stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, biting his lip. “Why can’t I join your conversation?” He asked.

Han frowned, “Because it’s ours, Duh.”

“You’re really pushing it smartass.” Changbin grumbled. 

The ‘Golden Knight’ was sitting comfortably on a red leather lounge. He had one arm around Hyunjin and a glass of wine in the other. “What are you  _ jealous _ , Changbin?” He asked. 

Changbin clenched his fist and didn’t reply. Hyunjin hadn’t said much of a word since the moment he had entered the room. 

“See, I’m just catching up with my dear old friend Hyunjin. Is that so much of a crime?” He asked.

Changbin grumbled and took a sip from his cup. “Don’t you have anything better to do?.... He muttered under his breath. When he looked up again, he noticed Hyunjin must have heard what he said, because he looked mighty pissed off. “I-I didn’t mean it like that Hyunjin…” he said.

Han looked at Hyunjin and then at Changbin. Suddenly he gasped, “Oh, what’s this, You two are together? and what’s worse, you had a falling out?” He asked, laughing at them both. “I guess that makes me a homewrecker, lucky me.” He said, pulling Hyunjin a big closer just to rub it in Changbin’s face.

“Don’t flatter yourself you golden shit.” Changbin replied. 

Han dropped his smile. “Man, I’m really getting on your bad side tonight, huh,  _ Seo the crow _ ? Why don’t we all just hurry up and kiss.” He laughed.

Changbin growled at him. He almost considered leaving out of annoyance, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Hyunjin alone with this asshole. No matter how upset he was.

“So… if you don’t mind me asking… is all  _ this- _ “ Han began, pointing towards Hyunjin’s swollen lip, “Because of  _ that _ ?” He finished, gesturing towards Changbin. 

Right, well if Changbin wasn't angry enough before, he definitely was now. 

“I’m about to kick that stupid tooth right out of your skull.” He said through his teeth, clenching his fist tighter so that his veins stuck out from his skin. 

Han just smirked. “Not me too Changbin, noooo!”


	12. A night of drama

Jeongin moved as fast as his tired legs could carry both himself and Felix’s limp body. 

When he managed to find the exit from the Forrest as well as the horses, he had to use the last of his strength to lift Felix up onto the saddle. 

“Try and hold on, okay Felix?” He said to encourage the poor bloke to stay awake. But Felix looked too weak to reply and his head flopped down onto his chest. 

Jeongin jumped onto the horse behind him, putting his arms around his slender body and pulling the reins tightly in his fist. 

They rode towards the northern quarters, where they’d left in the morning. Although, no amount of yelling, or banging on the doors prompted any response from inside. 

“Felix, wake up!” Jeongin yelled, shaking him gently. 

Felix groaned loudly and reluctantly lifted his head. 

“Where is everyone?” Jeongin asked him in a rush of urgency. 

Felix closed his eyes tightly for a minute and cursed to himself. “Fuck!...they’re all on the eastern side for the celebration.” He began painfully. “But…,” he went on, siphoning air into his lungs, “The Northorn king is… we can’t go in there or they’ll kill us both.” He finally answered sternly.

Jeongin ignored the last part and hopped back onto the saddle, flicking the reins for it to hurry onward.

“Jeongin, what are you doing!” Felix snapped at him and then winced. “I told you we can’t go there.” 

“Felix, you can only die once and I’m not letting it be like this” Jeongin said in rigid confidence. 

Eventually they arrived at the eastern side, and luckily the lights were on this time. Jeongin quickly dismounted the animal and a few people flocked around them, waving burning torches like giant fireflies and whispering amongst themselves. For any reason, they didn’t try to stop them or even say much at all. 

“Hurry! Help me carry him inside!” Jeongin yelled at them angrily. 

They all looked at each other, bickering and deliberating until _finally,_ they agreed to pull Felix from the horses back. 

Jeongin ran towards the monumentally dramatic wooden door and kicked it open with his boot with equal drama. It made a loud sound as it bashed against the wall and he stormed inside without thinking twice about the possible repercussions.

A collection of gasps and whispers surrounded him as he passed many rooms and hallways. Some even followed him like a swarm of vultures. 

“Sir Kim!” He yelled as he dripped mud and blood all over the carpet. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Someone whispered.

“Oh my god it’s the hunter!” Someone else said in a fear stricken frenzy. “He’s killed the cook and now he’s going to kill us all!” They cried.

Jeongin ignored them all and kept shredding his vocal chords for Seungmin to appear. And once he reached the large open archway of the dining room, there was a clattering and hysterical party of very important people.

“Sir Kim!” Jeongin yelled once more as he strut before the table, covered in blood and dirt.

Everyone there froze, gasped or began to gossip upon this. 

Seungmin was sat at the head, in a grand chair that had strange symbols engraved into the framing. He stood suddenly in a furious confusion. “What in god's name are you doing here!?” He screamed with a piercing voice that ripped through the air. Just as quickly as his mood had dried, it became an expression of concern when the staff pulled Felix’s pale body into the room.

Sir Kim dropped his glass of wine on the floor and it spilled everywhere in a poetic pattern as he ran to Felix.

“He was bitten by a snake” Jeongin told him, pushing some of the expensive plates and dishes onto the floor to make room for the body. They gently laid him onto the surface of the table and Felix groaned in pain. His eyes were pinched shut and his hair was drenched in sweat.

Seungmin pulled out a pair of dirty, round glasses from his back pocket to assist him in examining the wound. Everyone huddled around and watched as the scene unfolded.

“What are you idiots staring at?! Get the medical staff this instant!” Seungmin ordered in a furrocious yell.

Immediately, they all ran in different directions chaotically and a ramble started to rise all around.

“Seo! Where are you?” Seungmin called out. **He needed to get the Northorn royals out of there as quickly as possible! What on earth could Seo be so busy with?** He wondered angrily. 

Changbin only appeared in the hallway after the longest minute of Seungmin’s life. His nose was bleeding dark and asphyxiated plasma all over himself and one of his eyes had been beaten black. 

“What the fuck?!” Changbin yelled in anger before Seungmin could even utter a word. “Is that the hunter?!” He asked. 

Seungmin almost wanted to pull his hair out of his scalp at how stupid his subordinate had just been. Not _only_ had he _obviously_ gotten into a fight, _again,_ but he had just completely disregarded his direct orders to _not_ let the royals know there was a vampire hunter in the manor! “I- I don’t have time to even deal with you, Changbin.” Seungmin hissed. “Escort the royals to their rooms immediately.” He said severely. “Forgive me, Chris, Victoria… this isn’t how I anticipated the night to turn.” 

Victoria stood up from where she had been sitting and pouted like a child. “No, babyyyy I want to see what happens.” She whined and stamped her feet on the ground.

Eventually the medical staff arrived, so Seungmin relaxed a bit and ran his hand through his hair, accidently messing it with dried blood.

“Don’t worry, my Lord. He’ll be fine.” One of the nurses assured him. 

“Thank you.” Seungmin replied with a sigh of relief.

Victoria and Chris who had refused to leave, clapped and hollered from the table.

“What a show that was.” Chris cheered. “I forgot you were a doctor once upon a time.” He said.

Seungmin huffed and shook his head in embarrassment. “I deeply apologise for this mess.” He said. “Truly, I'm so embarrassed.” 

Jeongin had been standing in the doorway, panting the entire time since he had arrived like a deer in headlights. He stared at Seungmin with wide eyes. _**Sir Kim**_ **was the mad scientist the witch had spoken about?!**

“And who’s this handsome new face?” Victoria asked Jeongin with a bright smile. 

Suddenly he came back to reality, hitting the ground hard. **Huh? Me?**

“What’s your name brave warrior?” She asked him, walking up and lifting his chin with her long red nails. 

Jeongin looked dumbly and blinked. “Me?” He asked.

Seungmin stood up slowly and walked towards him. His hair was out of place and his glasses were smeared with blood. It was not the same Sir Kim that he feared just the night before. He waited diligently for Jeongin’s reply. 

“I’m… I’m…” Jeongin tried to mutter, but his thoughts had dried up. 

“He’s the hunter.” Seungmin said.


	13. Chapter 13

By the end of the fatigued night, when all his important guests and officials had gone off to their coffins, Seungmin sat alone on his throne, zoning out as he stared at the bloodied stain left on the tablecloth. **This wouldn’t do.** He thought. **This should never have happened. What was he thinking leaving Felix alone with a hunter?**

**It had been a while since he’d met such a dangerous human, but the fault lay on his shoulders. He had let such a stranger get too comfortable in his home, and now there was a trend circling amongst the servants to fear the infamous hunter. Seungmin didn’t like it. If they should be scared of anyone, surely it should be** **_him_ ** **.**

He sighed and closed his eyes to think deeply about the by-products of the night. 

**The Northorn royals of course did not suspect much yet. It was entirely believable that Hutches manor had simply recruited a new fowl hunter, rather than a ‘** **_vampire hunter_ ** **’. Honestly, it should be entirely** **_unbelievable_ ** **to think such a thing in the first place. But, he knew this lie would eventually come back to bite him if the Northorns ever got hold of his documents. And since blood supply was so low in the area, every body must be accounted for in the papers. Surely, they were destined to find out sooner or later, once their empires were officially merged upon the marriage.**

Seungmin rubbed his temples. Maybe it was the alcohol, but his head was beginning to throb.  **This bloody human was far too stressful for his own good.**

“Sir Kim?” A voice suddenly asked in low mutter from his left side.

Seungmin turned his head towards the direction of the voice and looked up at a tall man. “Oh, hello Hyunjin…” he said. “Can I help you?”  He couldn’t help but draw his attention to the swollen lip that obviously protruded from the man’s face. Truth be told, it was cringeworthy for his subjects to be walking around with such a symbol of disobedience. Especially for such a handsome man. Truly, it was a pity.  **Perhaps he didn’t need to go** **_that_ ** **far last night.**

“I was just wondering… if…” Hyunjin gulped and loosened his collar with a hand that was covered in dried blood. 

Seungmin didn’t hesitate to grab the hand and he looked closely at it. There were a few deep cuts which slightly exposed the tendons and muscle tissue.  **He definitely didn’t recall doing** **_this_ ** **in the dungeon last night...**

Hyunjin pulled back his hand forcefully and scoffed, covering it with his sleeve. 

“Who did that?” Seungmin asked him unabashedly.

Hyunjin blinked a few times in offense. “...Changbin...” He replied eventually, looking away. 

“Changbin!?” Seungmin asked in surprise. “Why would Changbin do such a thing?!”  **If he recalled correctly, Changbin insisted on receiving punishment instead just the night before?**

“No! It’s not like that.” Hyunjin began crossly, “There was... a bit of a fight and everyone got carried away.” He said, sighing. 

Seungmin huffed and leaned back in his chair, “Oh right, don’t remind me...” he said. “I can’t keep leaving those two in the same room. I’ve got to stop doing that…”

Hyunjin closed his mouth after that. It seemed to be a touchy subject for him.

“Is that what you’re here to talk to me about?” Seungmin asked him.

“N-no.” Hyunjin replied and looked at the ground timidly for a second before he built up the courage to continue, “It’s just that… I was wondering if Felix would be visiting the dungeon soon…?” He asked quietly. 

Seungmin stared at him confusedly for a moment before he broke into a wheeze. “Are you serious?” He asked and stood up from the chair, peeling the dirty glasses off his nose. “To be honest I think the Northorn royals were enjoying watching me embarrass myself.” He said with a sigh. “Listen Hyunjin, I think Felix has suffered enough today…” 

Hyunjin crinkled his face quietly in anger and stared down at the floor. “He’s incompetent! He couldn’t even handle one human…” he remarked. 

Seungmin looked at the man in front of him and felt nothing but pity. “It had nothing to do with the boy.” He said. “It was just an accident...”

“He should’ve been more careful then.” Hyunjin muttered under his breath. 

“No, I underestimated the task.” Seungmin insisted, growing more agitated by Hyunjin’s tone. “And it would seem Felix has earned the hunter’s trust, considering he’s still alive right now.” He added.

“-So he was conspiring!” Hyunjin yelled at him suddenly, with blazing eyes. 

Seungmin sighed heavily and placed a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, patting him on the back. “I understand how you feel, Hyunjin. And I’m sorry about last night.” He said sincerely. 

Hyunjin didn’t hesitate to smack his hand away with great force and he stared at Seungmin’s face angrily. His fangs had begun to emerge, poking into his lip and undoing some of the stitches. 

Seungmin had half a mind to slap him for being so disrespectful, but he refrained. It was obvious Hyunjin was going through something at the moment. 

“Do you treat me differently because I belonged to them once?!” Hyunjin screamed at him with tears pricking to corners of his eyes. 

Seungmin looked at him with sorrow. “Of course not, Hyunjin. It was unfair of me to suspect you yesterday and I’m sorry. I know you’d never do that” he said. 

He watched as Hyunjin’s face turned from anger to a shocked sadness. The blacks of his eyes transformed from spinning metallic balls, back to a deep brown and his face became mellow. Hyunjin didn’t say much else and he turned around to run away quickly before he started to cry. 

Seungmin watched him go without blinking. Suddenly, he reached out to grab one of the maid’s arms as she was passing him with a pile of dishes. She almost dropped them in shock from Seungmin’s tight grasp. “Bring me Seo this  _ instant _ .” He commanded. 


	14. True suspicions and white lies

“I thought I was being foolish at first, but now I’m sure of it, Seo.” Seungmin grunted sternly at Changbin. “That Hyunjin is trouble.”

Changbin’s mouth opened in confusion and he stuttered a little. “W-what, Seungmin don’t say that-”

“ENOUGH!” Seungmin screamed. “You will address me as Sir Kim and that is _final_. I’m getting sick of everyone getting so comfortable around me.” He said.

The rest of Changbin's breath left his lungs as he stared, horrifically. “Y-yes Sir.” He replied. 

“You’ve embarrassed me _again_ tonight and I think I’ve let your silly little love quarrel go on long enough.” Seungmin said sternly.

Changbin could barely even make an utterance “..w-what..?” He asked.

“Think about it, what if this whole ‘vampire hunter’ thing is all a big act by Chris to intimidate us!?” Seungmin yelled, with grand body language. “What if Hyunjin was a spy from the Northorn clan all along and he was conspiring with the hunter to kill us all? Can’t you see the obvious self-guilt smitten across is face, or are you too dumbfounded by his looks?” He finished in a furious puncture.

Changbin was speechless... It had been years since Seungmin had lashed out at him like this. “Why would the Northorn’s do that??” He asked. “What about the peace treaty and the marriage?” He rambled out. 

“Oh you can’t seriously believe all that garbage?” Seungmin said to him sarcastically. “All Chris wants is our resources.” He said.

Changbin was simply in shock, to say the least. 

“Hear this, you will steer clear of Hyunjin from now. I don’t want to see either of you together by the end of the night or else to the dungeon with both of you.“ Seungmin finished loudly. 

Changbin closed his mouth that had been hanging open and he wrinkled his eyes closed to hold himself from doing anything else he’d regret. He just walked away and bashed his fist against the table a few times before leaving. 

“Changbin,” Seungmin called to him before he could disappear,

The small and angry man turned around slowly to heed his words. His eyes were burning with fury. 

“You’re on babysitting duty in the northern quarters all night.” Seungmin told him. 

Changbin bashed his fist on the table again and he made sure to make more of a statement this time before he left, pulling the tablecloth onto the floor in an anarchic clutter of painful noise.

Seungmin sighed heavily, watching him leave and he flopped down into his chair. **This is what he needs. This is what’s best for him.**


	15. Secrets

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Hyunjin shouted, downing the rest of the god-awful concoction in his cup and then slouching deeply into the lounge. “Aren't we all getting too ancient to be playing favorites?” He hissed from the strong taste. “Changbin is such a suck up to that prick.” 

Han chuckled a bit from his side to lighten the mood. “Yeah, Chris would never order me around like that,” he said. 

“But I don’t blame him” Hyunjin remaked, “You can’t be trusted.” and then he began to cackle all the while accidentally spilling some of his wine onto his nice new blazer. “Oh shit, he’ll kill me for that tomorrow.” He muttered with a sigh of frustration. 

Han hung his arm around the taller man and pulled him in close so that Hyunjin’s warm head was laying on his chest. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you.” He said, leaning down to kiss Hyunjin’s forehead comfortingly. 

Hyunjin smiled and started to play with the large stoned rings on Han’s hand that had blood in between the welded seams. “Sometimes I do miss you...” He said almost too quiet for Han to catch. 

But he did catch it, and grinned into Hyunjin’s black hair, “oh really?” He asked in a purring voice. 

“Yeah…” Hyunjin replied. “...Maybe I’m only saying it because I’m drunk… but sometimes I feel like I’m nothing but a trophy to Changbin... like he’s only holding onto me to spite you...” He said with a sigh. 

He could feel Han’s chest rumble as he hummed. 

After staring at the glittery rhinestones inside the metal rings in a mutual silence, Hyunjin rolled his head back to look up at Han’s face. 

“But he did put up a good fight for you though?” Han remarked.  


Hyunjin’s expression turned into a grumpy pout suddenly and he went back to playing with the rings. “Yeah...” he said, “but sometimes I think I would’ve been happier if I stayed with your clan...”

“No, I don’t deserve you.” Han replied. “I was unfaithful even to someone so beautiful and perfect.” 

Hyunjin smiled up at him sadly and lifted his head to kiss him, yet Han pulled away. 

“I’m sorry…” he said. “But I can’t.” 

“What? Don’t you hate Changbin!?” Hyunjin asked impulsively, almost offended. “Kiss me.” he demanded, sitting up on his knees to face the other properly.

Han looked at him with an unhappy smile, “Well, I guess one thing has changed since then...” He said.

“What are you talking about?” Hyunjin asked him angrily. 

Han just clicked his teeth and then sighed longly. “Sorry Hyunjin, but I’m taken.” finally, he remarked. 

Hyunjin rotated his head and stared at him curiously before the wheels started to turn. “Wait… her?” He asked.

Han tried to avoid eye contact and looked up at the roof as if it were suddenly so interesting. 

Hyunjin couldn’t hold back his hysterical laughter, and he suddenly folded over to catch his breath, “Oh my god that’s hilarious.” He said. “You and Victoria!?”

“Shh!, shh!” Han hushed, putting a finger to his lips. 

“I can’t fucking believe it this is perfect, this is gold!” Hyunjin shouted.

Han sipped his wine and chucked a bit.  **He supposed it was pretty horrid.**

“You are one evil bastard, Golden Knight. Hell is reserving you a whole castle down there.” Hyunjin told him. 

“Can’t wait” Han replied with a flash of his iconic yet ridiculous golden fang. “But you can’t tell anyone.” He suddenly said seriously. 

“Of course not.” Hyunjin replied, snickering. “I want to relish this information until I can see the look on Sir Kim’s face when he finds out he’s already raised 5 illegitimate children.” 

Han laughed out loud again. “Look at us, we’re almost as evil as he is!” He said sarcastically. 

Hyunjin kind of scoffed at laughed the same time. “Just as well. He created this monster.” he said. 

Han hummed deeply, “You think so?” He asked.

“I'm sure it was him that night in Woodhurst...” Hyunjin answered. 

“Why?” Han asked him.

Hyunjin paused and looked down at the wine in his glass that appeared murky and black. “Well, because I presume no one else could have a nature so cruel, he would murder an innocent man’s family and curse him to live as a beast for all eternity.” Hyunjin told him begrudgingly. “They say, he’s the only one who knows how to turn someone.” He added with a sigh as the painful memory came back to him. “Sometimes I wish every vampire were dead… then maybe my family would still be alive.” 

“But then we would never have met!” Han said with a sad smile. “And you know, speaking of woodhurst, there’s a boy missing at the moment.” He announced all of a sudden. 

“What!?” Hyunjin asked loudly, sitting up. 

“Well calm down, it's not that interesting.” Han replied.  **He was only trying to change the subject...**

“What’s the name?” Hyunjin asked him. 

“They didn’t give one, yet.” Han said. “But he couldn’t have gone far.. we’ll smell him soon enough.” 

**I knew it. I knew that Jeongin boy looked familiar.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Why do I have to babysit him?!** Changbin thought angrily as he escorted Jeongin back towards the northern quarters. **Han is the one who started the fight in the first place… Why do I always get the blame for everything?** He huffed a mist of vapour from his throat into the cold night air and looked up at the stars that punctured the sky. **This stupid kid is causing nothing but problems. If only Seungmin hadn’t stopped me from killing the little pest from the moment we’d found him. Whatever, Seungmin can’t get in the way of love forever. He’s only jealous of what hyunjin and I have. It’s not my problem he can’t let go of his own past.**

The night was now pitch black and clear. He and Jeongin were walking in a bleak silence while Changbin looked upset. 

“So…..” Jeongin spoke up anxiously. “Do you think the night went well?” He asked. 

Changbin looked at him without much expression, peering out of his swollen and discoloured eye, “Is that supposed to be funny?” He asked blankly.

Jeongin swallowed. “Well, at least no one died...” he said awkwardly.

Changbin almost considered chuckling. **Did this supposed ‘vampire hunter’ really have so little idea about what lengths it takes to kill a vampire?** He wondered. **And to think how fearful everyone is of this stupid kid...** Anyway, he ignored the comment and then announced, “It’s been a pleasure to have you, young lord. And I wish you luck on your journey back to Alnwick tomorrow. Do you understand me?” He finished sternly. 

Jeongin tutted and swung his head towards the ground where he was walking. “Yes I understand…” he answered. “But hey,” he went on, “I’ve been meaning to ask… have you seen Hyunjin around lately?” He said out of nowhere. 

Changbin sighed deeply and closed his eyes tightly. “What could _you_ and him _possibly_ have to talk about?” He asked in annoyance. All the things Seungmin had said to him that night were flashing in his head, making his brain start to throb. **What if this vampire hunter was truly working with Hyunjin….? What if Hyunjin had been a spy for the Northorn clan all along and only** ** _pretended_ ****to love him? What if he and Han were still...? What if Hyunjin actually** ** _was_ ****the reason Seungmin’s blood was on the hunter’s face that night?!... Maybe he should just kill the hunter right then and th-**

“Well,” Jeongin said, interrupting Changbin’s train of thought. “he just seemed…I don’t know... upset or something…” The boy announced into the night air. “I don’t know... he’s probably okay…” he finished, drifting back into his thoughts. 

Changbin looked at the guy who was covered in mud, blood and had twigs matted into his hair. For some reason, at that moment- he didn’t see Jeongin as some sly manipulative hunter. For once, he was just…. a kid. A tired kid. And for a second he even imagined how tragic it would be if that were true. If a clan of vampire elites had been fearful of a simple human boy all this time... 

“He’s fine, don’t worry.” Changbin told him. 

Jeongin clenched his jaw and chewed his lip upon his overwhelming thoughts. He had told himself since the beginning he wasn’t there to make friends, he just needed to find the cure by any means necessary. But _why_ was he feeling so caught up in saving people? Even though he had the perfect opportunity to search for it, he chose to save Felix‘s life… He looked up at the stars to ponder a striking question as if they would reply. **Why did Hyunjin want to leave this place so badly?**

“Seo...?”

“Hmm?” Changbin replied in a bit of a grumble. 

“Are you scared of him?” Jeongin asked the older man. 

“...who?” Changbin questioned.

“You know,” Jeongin hinted, “Sir Kim?” 

Changbin thought strongly for a moment before the answer came to him, “I think so...” He said finally after a while. It was a strange question indeed. One in which he hadn’t had the time to assume at all. 

“Oh...” Jeongin replied. “But why? You’re stronger than him, aren’t you?” He asked. 

Changbin spat air out of his lungs sarcastically and then shook his head as a smile crept onto his face. **For a vampire hunter, Jeongin surely didn’t seem to know a whole lot about the way vampires worked around these parts** . “It’s not about that.” He said. “I mean... I _am_ scared... I’m scared of a lot of things... But most of all I’m scared of not having purpose in life…” Changbin admitted. “Without Seungmin I’d be a waste. And I don’t think he’d ever want to fight me anyway.” He finished solemnly. 

Jeongin bit his lip again. **Seungmin,** He thought. That name was mentioned often he’d noticed. What Changbin had told him was mundane, but actually rather valuable to him. Changbin was nothing but a three headed dog on a leash who was especially loyal to those he loved. He knew Changbin had a soft spot for Hyunjin and it wouldn’t take much for him to drop is defence and start oversharing once he came into the equation. The pieces were all coming together now and maybe Seungmin wasn’t so scary after all. It was all a big show.

“I understand.” He said. “And I also have a purpose in life.” He went on. 

Changbin looked at him curiously and squinted, “And what is that?” He asked. 

“To save my brother.” Jeongin replied confidently. 

Changbin stared at the kid for a while, wondering what on earth he was on about. “Ah… well, I’m sure you will.” He said hesitantly. “You’re a strong boy...” And then he looked forward again to think more deeply. 

“Thank you.” Jeongin replied. That was just the encouragement he needed. Tonight he would save his energy, and tomorrow, he would do it. He was in the perfect position now. He had finally found the scientist and all he needed was to stop wasting time and find the cure in the eastern area. 

As if to foretell a great tragedy, the night was soon alive with a hellish storm. Hyunjin stared awake in his stiff coffin and he felt more alone than ever as the coldness blanketed his body. He could barely keep his eyes closed because his blood was sparked with an anxiety driven tension. His hands couldn’t stop contracting and he fixated on when he should inflate his lungs. Something was eating away at him, sending a hail of doubt to swarm around in his head. 

It was true that he knew Jeongin some years ago. He wasn’t at all from Alnwick like he’d boasted. Actually, he was from Hyunjin’s own home-town in Woodhurst. Hyunjin knew his mother well, Miyoung. He’d met her a good number of times when she requested a new petticoat or other sorts of things. She was a good natured woman, a dear friend of his own mother and they would often make small-talk together. He was shocked at how Jeongin appeared now, especially because he was nothing but a small child the last he’d seen him. Was it true Jeongin was a vampire hunter now? He hoped it was. 

**Curse him, that ruthless dictator, Seungmin for damning my life! Curse this whole race of vampires and their parasitic nature that preys on helpless humans and turns good souls into soil! Curse Seungmin for the way he undermines me. Outcasts, gossips and looks down on me simply because I’m from Woodhurst. The outlandish superiority complex that either clan is more powerful than another is nothing but propaganda to cultivate feigned nationalism and sustain a hope that we all have something to live for.**

**Look at what he’s done… He’s left me to rot in a shell of who I once was… I’m no better than the rest of these beasts now. I’d told myself I was once a man of morals and now I’ve turned into what I once despised... God, just look at how pathetic I’ve become. I left Han and the Northorns because I thought I was worthy of more than a cheater, but was I ever? Certainly I’m worthy of nothing since I would become a cheater myself just for a pitiful kiss from the very person who used me... I should run away! I should leave this place and never belong to anyone ever again! I don’t need anyone other than myself. In fact, they need me! Yes, I should leave and watch Seungmin search for a tailor as good as I! Then he’ll be sorry…**

Hyunjin hadn’t blinked in a while as these ideas fell into his mind and then began to boil. He couldn’t sit still. His hands were shaking. He had to get out of this place, it was eating him alive.


	17. Obvious

The next morning Jeongin’s body felt sore. The room was blisteringly cold where he lay and he noticed he was shivering. It had been hailing all night, so he hadn’t gotten much sleep. Though it had only been two days since he’d arrived, everything felt like it was moving so quickly. As if soon he’d start to blend in like background noise and forget all about his poor brother. Oh lord, his brother was probably so cold right now and yet here he was feeling sorry for himself in a mansion... There wasn’t a moment to waste anymore. 

When he came by the kitchen for breakfast, the room was waft with a thick mist of oats and a kettle whistled from the stovetop. There was someone else in the kitchen and she was boiling something in a pot bigger than Jeongin had ever seen in his life. She wasn’t very talkative. Actually, she only seemed to speak in grumbles when she slapped a bowl of pale looking porridge in front of him. 

Jeongin had to admit, he didn’t like her as much as Felix. And the food _certainly_ didn’t taste _nearly_ as good as Felix’s. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t sleep with your eyes open” suddenly he heard a raspy voice tell him from nearby. 

He turned his head reluctantly around and noticed Changbin, sitting behind him and rocking back in a chair old enough to break at any moment. Perhaps that was the point to his epic introduction. His black eye was still swollen from the night before, but the other looked bloodshot. Jeongin had to wonder if he’d truely been awake all night, or if Changbin was just messing with him. On the small table beside Changbin was a beautifully clear glass, bathing in a suspicious umber liquid. 

“Good morning.” Jeongin told him, a bit crossly because he thought this was quite a creepy way to start a conversation. “Well I couldn’t sleep.” He added, “I've got too much on my mind.”

The chair creaked loudly as Changbin sat back in it. “Too much on your mind…?” he asked, “ Yeah, I know what you mean…” Then he stared off into the distance ambiguously as if Jeongin should consider him so cool and mysterious. Soon after he decided to shot everything in his cup down his throat at once, coughing a little bit. 

Jeongin watched him do this curiously, and noticed a set of keys jingling from underneath the his loose fitting shirt. He raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it a little early for drinking?” he asked. 

Changbin just huffed oxygen from his nose before he replied, “It’s like you said, I’ve got things on my mind that I want to forget…” he said sternly. “And I think you’d better hurry and finish your meal before it gets cold. It’s a long journey to Alnwick.”

Jeongin frowned because the porridge had always been cold... and also because Changbin seemed so keen to usher him out the door. But of course it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of him. “With this storm?” Jeongin asked. “It’s not exactly ripe for travelling...”

Changbin kind of growled in annoyance. “I suppose you’re right.” he said. “We’ll just have to wait until _after_ the storm… I hope your family isn’t waiting for _too_ much longer.” he went on, emphasising this part very much. 

Jeongin could definitely feel the older man’s eyes staring into his scalp. “What are you doing here, drinking at 8 in the morning anyway!?” He questioned, “Don’t you have duties or something?”

Changbin scoffed and poured more whiskey. “I am doing my duty, kid.” He said and took a nip. 

“And what is your duty then?” Jeongin asked him. 

“To make sure you don’t go sticking your head into any more trouble.” Changbin replied rather sharply. 

Jeongin’s mouth unhinged a bit in offense, “That’s no way to talk to a guest.” He said. 

“Well, you aren’t so well behaved yourself.” Changbin replied. “You’re more of a liability than a guest.”

Jeongin kept his face screwed, although the drunken honesty was borderline amusing. “It’s not my fault we live on the same planet as snakes.” he said sarcastically. 

Changbin sort of squinted at him and he sipped the liquid quietly. “It wasn’t just that.” He said. “You’ve been on your toes since you arrived here.”

“So I’m not allowed to walk around? What is this, a prison? Why do you have so many secrets to hide from me!?” Jeongin asked him all at once. **Come on and admit what you’re hiding.**

“It’s not just that…” Changbin went on, biting his lip and hesitating to continue. 

“Then what?” 

“...You always conveniently end up where you shouldn’t be.”

“How do you know, that I know where I shouldn’t be?”

“Maybe because you had Sir Kim’s blood on you!” Changbin said loudly. 

**_Seungmin’s_ ** **blood?** Jeongin wondered. **That was Seungmin’s blood on the jacket Hyunjin was sewing…?**

“Hyunjin?! What did you just say!?” Changbin asked him in distress all of a sudden. 

“...what?” Jeongin mumbled in confusion. **Did I say that out loud?**

“Were you with Hyunjin that night?!” Changbin asked him, yelling now.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeongin told him. He hadn’t meant to draw suspicion to himself. 

“How did you find the blood, kid!?”

“What blood?”

Changbin sighed and slumped deeply into the uncomfortable wooden chair and put his head in his hands to think. **No, no, no. Not Hyunjin. It couldn’t have been Hyunjin! This must be some big mistake. Why would Hyunjin deceive me like that!? Hyunjin loves me!...**

“...what is it about Hyunjin? Is he okay?” Jeongin asked him. 

“Just forget I said anything!” Changbin yelled. **Fuck! I’m so stupid! Now he knows we’re onto him… Why did I ever start drinking!?** But he couldn’t stop, so he poured another shot and choked it down in one go. 

Jeongin watched Changbin wallow in his secretive anguish and noted all the different colours of bruises across his knuckles. “What happened to you last night?” He asked, throwing Changbin off guard. 

The older man cleared his throat, “Oh, not much…” he said tensely. “It’s just that Han guy... always ruining everything… He’s such an asshole to Hyunjin…” He said. “You should stop asking me all these questions.”

 **You should stop answering them.** Jeongin thought. “What _Han_ guy?” 

Changbin sighed deeply. “They call him the Golden knight.” he stated. 

“The golden what…?”

“ _Knight…_ Because he has this golden tooth… dumb right? He's the Northorn king's prized fighter at the ring.” 

“...Ring?” Jeongin asked him.

Changbin frowned and he hesitated before continuing. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s where the best warriors fight.”

Jeongin furrowed his expression in confusion at the strange concept that Changbin seemed to think was obvious. “And what do they fight about?” he asked.

”Oh, just the usual… politics… land… resources… people. Stupid capital stuff.” Changbin told him.

Jeongin was truly bedazzled by these words. He had never considered fighting to be a valued way of mediation… He looked down at Changbin’s red, crusted knuckles around the glass and asked him, “Is that what you do?” 

Changbin stewed the question for a moment and he sucked his teeth. “Yeah…” he nodded, sounding a bit tired of the subject already. 

**How curious.** Jeongin thought. **Changbin sure does a lot of housekeeping for a ‘prized fighter’. Whatever that means anyway...** **And if the blood on the jacket was supposedly royal, and it also belonged to Seungmin, then Seungmin must be some sort of king? But a king of what exactly?** He wondered. **And what good is a mad king of cannibals. Clearly he’s not very good at it.**

“...Do you also have a cool nickname?” Jeongin asked him. 

Changbin paused for a longer while this time and made eye contact. “No.” Was all he said but Jeongin knew he was lying. 

**It must be** **_really_ ** **lame.** He thought. 

Anyway, the conversation seemed to dry up at that point so Jeongin turned back around to the glue looking sludge sticking to his spoon. He was almost considering eating it until Changbin spoke up again, “You know, Hyunjin used to work for the Northorn king before we met.” He said solemnly, like he was expecting some type of closure. 

“Oh that’s interesting.” Jeongin replied. It seemed the only thing ever on the guy's mind was Hyunjin. “Is that why you’re so jealous of Han...?”

“What?!” Changbin yelled, throwing himself up and slamming the glass onto the table. “How could I be jealous of that buffoon?” He professed angrily. “I’d be jealous of a _dog_ before him. He’s a cheating bastard. And I know Hyunjin would _never_ go back to him.” He finished, thumping back down, and pouring himself a portion of more whiskey and not bothering to even consider the measurement he was adding. 

Jeongin smiled to himself and put the spoon in his mouth. But he did have to spit it back out again because it was disgusting. **Changbin… you’re just too easy...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates of anyone is still interested.   
> I have no idea why 800 people have read this haha. But thanks for reading !


	18. Snooping again

After provoking Changbin a while longer, he’d nearly drunk half the bottle of whiskey. Which was probably too much, considering he had passed out in his chair. The storm was still brewing horrendously against the roof and it whistled about the empty space. When he was sure there was no one around, Jeongin ran down the hall, back to his room and grabbed the duvet from the bed to cover Changbin from the cold weather. When he placed it over the sleeping man, he easily manoeuvred the set of keys from around his neck, by untying from the back. Jeongin placed the keys in his pocket and cautiously, began towards the door. The moment he unlocked it, the wind invited itself inside, ripping the wood from his fingers and swinging it open violently. He didn’t have time to wait around and see if the noise had drawn attention to himself, so he stepped out into the hounding rain and pushed against it with all his body weight to close it. It slammed shut upon the doorframe and Jeongin clambered to retrieve the keys from his pocket, injecting a few of them into the lock, before he found the correct fit. Hopefully the lock would keep Changbin in stalemate for a while, that is if he ever managed to wake up. The storm was so unrelenting that he struggled to see where he was going, and his boots slid in the mid as he walked towards the eastern area.

Eventually, he came to a large and pointed sandy building that had many castles and smaller square compartments extending around the sides. The roof was tiled in a dark grey. In the darkness of yesterday’s chaotic night, he hadn’t the chance to recognise it’s appearance, but now as he approached it like an imminent conclusion to his visit to Hutches manor, he felt all the more intimidated. It seemed everyone warned him to stay away from this building, yet he hadn’t received one straight answer to tell him why? 

He continued forward with an increasing anxiety and was jolted in fright by a sudden sound of bashing metal. He swung his head towards the sound like a meerkat and squinted to figure what it might be. The dominating, black pointed metal gate had swung open. Perhaps it was just the wind, but he could also make out the movements of a hooded, black silhouette nearby it. The person seemed to be rivaling with a horse and attempting to lead it from a small covered patch into the bleeding rain. But just then, lightning cracked across the valley, making the animal cry out in distress. Jeongin decided not to inspect the strange site any further and he hurried on before the person noticed him. 

When he arrived at a corner of one of a smaller square compartment of the building, he entered through a wooden door with bulbous black nails crookedly piercing through it. Once inside, he quickly locked it behind him and dripped water all over the floorboards, slumping against a beige wall to catch his struggling breath. He coughed a bit into his sleeve, hoping the muffle the wheezy sounds. Inside, there was a small hallway, no taller than his head. If he stood on his tiptoes, strands of his hair could reach the roof. There wasn’t much exciting around the area as it seemed to be a laundry. There were various empty rooms filled with baskets of fabric and the air smelled fresh like flowers and soap. Jeongin walked into one of them and picked up a basket of tall, white, clean sheets. He decided he would carry it with him, to hide his face as a precaution if anyone noticed him. 

With each step of his heavy shoes, an echo followed across the empty halls. He had to admit, his heart was pounding rapidly, sending blood to his forehead and making him sweat. It was hardly a matter of the temperature, because it was freezing cold. It was more a fear of what to expect. Or what not to expect anyway. Eventually he came to a wide wooden staircase on the side of a very tall room. He made his way up them, trying not to squeak his weight on the unstable steps. Up the stairs were some muffled voices that laughed and cackled from one of the nearby rooms. He crept up towards them and stood in the bleak hallway to listen intently.

“Did you see Hyunjin out there?” A female voice asked. She sounded quite elderly and fragile Jeongin noted.

Another voice replied with a click of her tongue, “Yeah..” she said. “I told him he'd better not go, if he wants to live.”

The older woman sighed and there was a faint noise of metal twinging. “It’s too bad really, he was so handsome.” She said. “But it happens every decade.” 

The other one hummed to agree and then she asked, “Could you pass me those bandages?”

Jeongin stood there on the other side of the wall, listening hard.  **This must be the hospital area.** He thought. He wondered if Felix might be close by… Although of course Jeongin wished to see him,  it was a difficult position for him. He hadn’t much time to look for the cure, and he shouldn’t take any unnecessary risks to expose himself. 

“Would you stop drinking it, Betty!” The older woman suddenly snapped. 

“Oh calm down you old hag. He doesn’t need it anyway.” The other replied. 

“Hag? I’m barely older than you. And what if he wakes up and sees you? Sir Kim will take the keys to the freezer again.” 

Betty didn’t seem to want to listen because the older woman grew increasingly upset. “Oh, stop it!” she cried. “Now we’ll have to get some more, good going Betty!” She yelled sarcastically. 

Suddenly there were a number of sounds and then footsteps coming straight towards the door next to him. Jeongin looked around for something, but there wasn’t anywhere to hide!


	19. Oh no

Damn it!, he’d let himself become sidetracked again and soon he would pay the price. Who knew what these mad sons of bitches would do to him... if only he’d been more careful and hadn’t developed such senseless adorance for Felix! 

“Oh!” The older nurse said in surprise. “Are those the sheets I asked for?”

Jeongin didn’t move or speak. Did she really not notice who he was behind the tower of sheets? 

“Just pop them inside for me dear.” She said, before walking on past him. 

Jeongin’s eyes widened in thankful disbelief and he wasted no time to do as she asked, hurrying inside and waiting for the sounds of their footsteps to slowly fade away.  **Thank god for these sheets** . He sighed and thumped his head back onto the wall. The room was small but empty and the walls were a yellowish white. There was a single bed pushed against the farthest side with a head of orange hair laying asleep inside of it. Jeongin’s excitement quickly faded and instead a wave of hurt hit him watching the man’s breath gently rise and fall. Unfortunately, Felix was in fact the patient in question. He couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Maybe if he’d seen the snake sooner, Felix wouldn’t be in this position right now… He looked around to find a padded red chair from the corner closest to him and placed the basket onto it slowly. 

“Jeongin?” A deep voice suddenly piped up.

Jeongin turned around after heeding his name with a thump of sudden adrenaline in his veins. Felix was staring at him from the bed with a monotone expression.  **Was he awake the entire time?** He wondered. Jeongin decided he would lock the door from the inside so that their conversation would not be interrupted but the nurses anytime soon. 

“Hello, Felix…“ Jeongin told him. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Felix squinted and stared at him without breaking eye contact. “You shouldn’t be here.” He said, ignoring the question.

Jeongin just sighed and looked at him sadly.  **Felix was half right. He shouldn’t be here right now… he should already be back home to his brother with the cure.** “Why not?” He asked. 

Felix paused for a moment and just looked at him blankly. “There are strange things here that you don’t want to see...” he said in a very small voice. 

Jeongin huffed and shook his head.  **Well, he’d already seen plenty of strange things, how much more strange could it get?** “Are you going to stop me?” He just decided to ask. 

Felix breathed deeply and thought about it. “I probably couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He replied. 

Jeongin scratched his head because that didn’t seem so true. He could blow his cover easily. But something was telling him that wasn’t what Felix was trying to imply. “Why are you telling me this?” he asked. 

“I don’t know.” Felix answered. “Why did you try and save my life? I thought you wanted to kill me...” 

Jeongin blinked. “Why would I want to kill you…?” He asked. Before Jeongin could question him any further, they were bombarded by some loud screaming coming from outside the room. 

“Hunter! Show your face!” The furious voice of Changbin ruptured through the air and stung their ears. “Where are you hiding?!” He roared, stomping louder and louder as he came closer. 

“Shit!” Jeongin cursed between his teeth.  **That front door mustn’t have been any match for the king's fighter after all.**

“Hide!” Felix shouted from the bed with a sickly desperation. but it was too late. 

“Felix, I know he’s in there!” Changbin yelled from behind the door. “Open the door this instant before I break it! Or else it’s to the dungeon with you!”

The nurses continued to screech in fear from somewhere nearby. Not of Changbin, but of  _ Jeongin _ apparently. “The hunter, the hunter.” They cried, “How did it get in!?”

Felix let out a shaky breath and cursed to himself trying to think of a plan.  **How could either of them get out of this situation now?**

“Just tell them I was holding you at knifepoint.” Jeongin told Felix. He didn’t actually have a knife on him, but at least Felix wouldn’t get punished. 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Felix said in a harsh whisper. 

Jeongin was confused but then the door was thrown open and it swung off one of its hinges crookedly. 

“You’re dead, kid.” Changbin snarled at him, soaking wet and dripping water everywhere. 

Jeongin stood in the room in a frozen shock. He was so scared he could barely move.  **Felix, what the hell is your plan!? Hurry before he actually kills me!**

“Hyunjin is running away!” Felix finally yelled from the bed to Changbin. 

**So… Felix _had_ been awake that entire time… **

The older man’s face melted from a drunken rage to an expression of horrific realisation and he stuttered. “W-what did you say?...” he asked quietly as his voice became broken. 

“He’s by the gate.” Felix told him. “He’ll be gone to Woodhurst soon if you don’t hurry…”

Changbin shuffled his boots back then forward on the hardwood floor and pondered rapidly what to do.  **Not this, not now!** He thought viciously.  **This is the worst possible thing that could have happened! Seungmin will kill me if he sees me talking to Hyunjin! And besides that, he’ll kill me for letting this bloody kid get into the eastern side! Damn it.** “S-stay right there.” He commanded, pointing at Jeongin. “Neither of you move from this room! Or you’re dead!” He said before running off loudly as his boots stomped on the ground. 

Jeongin and Felix watched him leave in a deadly silence and then they both looked at each other. Jeongin came over to Felix’s bed and he gripped his hand tightly. “I guess this is it.” He said. Likely this would be the last encounter he’d ever have with the cook and he didn’t know why, but he wanted to implant the memory right into his brain forever.

“I don’t know what it is you came here for, hunter” Felix began, “but whatever it is, I hope you find it.” He said with the sweet smile that Jeongin knew suited him best. 

“I won’t forget you.”


	20. Oh my god

It seemed word of his presence in the eastern building had spread quickly around the residence of Hutches manor because not one person was around. Jeongin paced through the rooms, ripping up bookcases and scrambling through drawers. His heart beat quickened it’s runs and skipped disorderly the more he searched. It was beginning to become a panic. Fear, dread, guilt, hopelessness and confusion were beginning to settle deep into his stomach like a slice of reality. He knew before long Changbin would be back for him. And he didn’t know what that might entail, but he definitely didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

The more rooms he passed, they all seemed to start melting together; until the stale air that forced his throat to quiver, became tainted with a deep, dark secret. Jeongin clenched onto his chest to heave as a foul scent ripped through his sinus and clogged his arteries. There was something not quite right about it. A smell that you could only truly understand if you were there to smell it yourself. It was decaying. The rotten stench of death. 

Jeongin came to a corned area where an unused kitchenette was huddled. It was only small. Just big enough to store a few things like sacks of grains, and some cartons. Here, the air had become thicker and the smell clung into the walls. At the very end of the storage section were two intimidatingly large metal doors with no window or signage to indicate what might be inside of them. He tried to heave it open, but recoiled his hands back in fright at how cold the metal was. Of course part of him wanted to forget all about whatever might be on the other side, and get the hell away from such a pulverising disorderment, but he couldn’t leave it alone just yet. Since everyone had warned him of this place, it was only fitting that he should fulfil their anger’s credibility and find out just what they were all hiding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key chain, trying a variety of them until a hefty white decorated one clicked into the lock. Jeongin tried to reel the doors to slide open with a bit of strain and eventually they came undone. The moment the two atmospheres of the rooms interjected, a gust of frost gently trickled from the opening and pricked against Jeongin’s skin. Unfortunately just as the vapour danced peacefully, the smell crept from the opening and solidified it’s descent into his senses. Joengin winced, almost falling backwards. He hurried to pull his shirt over his mouth. Once he regained his composure again, he peeked inside the small crack with an anxious hesitation and was met with a gut wrenching array of horrific presentations. Blood, blood, skin, bone and more blood dressed the white icy interior. There were containers of the thick modulated liquid, sticking in clumps inside of bags. And sealed preserved parts of animals hanging on hooks. Half a pig’s caucus hung from the ceiling in a morbidly interesting mutilation. A bulls head stared at him from a sack with it’s glazed, forest bitten lifelessness. It wasn't like Jeongin hadn’t seen this all before, but something about the ritualistic nature of the preservation and the gluttonous invocative spread that sparked an uneasiness. There was a white box coming from the floor in the centre of the room. Jeongin coughed and tried not to inhale much because the scent would coat his throat. He crept forward with the same uneasy feeling creeping up his back, telling him not to open it. But, being the troublemaker he was, he lifted the lid of the freezer. 

“AHHHH!” he screeched, falling backwards onto the razor sharp ice. He covered his mouth again to constrict the overwhelming smell from invading his body, but it couldn’t be helped anymore. He ripped his hands onto the cold ground and began to churn the little he’d managed to eat that morning. Liquids ripped from his eyes and and nose uncontrollably and his breath quivered pathetically. It wasn’t just animal carcasses that haunted the freezer. Inside that small, cramped box was a cluster of cold, pale limbs. Veins popping from the skin, blackened and discolored. Fingers bent backwards unnatural under the pressure.  **Oh my god, oh my god! They’re really are fucking cannibals! This is sick! I feel sick! Oh my god… they’re not just going to kill me, they’re going to eat me! I’m going to die here.**


	21. A long overdue admission

“Shh, woah there!” Hyunjin cooed at his horse, trying to calm her down and encourage her to come out into the pouring rain. She wasn’t overly enthusiastic about it, because she stamped her hoof down into the dirt and thrashed her head about against the reins. “You can... do it…” he muttered between his strained teeth, trying to drag it from the shelter. “Come on, you lazy mule!”

“Hyunjin!” Suddenly a faint voice could be noted through the rough haze of rain. 

“...Oh no…” Hyunjin muttered to himself, shaking his head and pressing it into the soft layer of fur that covered the horses mid section. 

Changbin hurried towards him with his arms over his head to protect his face from the heavy droplets that stabbed from the sky. “What are you doing!?” He yelled as he came closer.

Hyunjin sighed and turned to face him with a huff. “Hey.” he said. 

“Hyunjin what is going on! tell me what is happening!” Changbin demanded roughly.

“Don’t make this harder for me.” Hyunjin told him. 

“Make what harder for you!?”

“...” Hyunjin paused and looked at him sadly. “I have to go.” He announced, tightening one of the straps on the saddle. 

“What!?” Changbin yelled in confusion. “Go where?”

“Far away from here.” Hyunjin replied, pushing himself up onto the horses back. 

“...why?”

Hyunjin sighed heavily. “It’s for your own good.” He said. 

Changbin stuttered in confusion, “What? what the hell are you talking about!? I’m the one who’s not treating you right. I’m the one who’s always jealous!” 

“You know…” Hyunjin bagan his reply sadly. “Maybe I believed that for a while. What I thought I hated the most in this world was being treated like property.” He went on. “When you became protective over me, I hated it. But now I realise, that was all a lie I was telling myself… Because, that’s all I ever treated you as.” He admitted with some expression of guilt. 

Changbin just stared and blinked dumbly in a hurting confusion. “...what?...” he asked in a small voice. 

“When I took your hand that day and agreed to join your clan… If I reach deep inside myself, I know that I only did that to spite Han for cheating on me. I wanted to feel desirable... so I went with his enemy…”

Changbin looked up at him with a knowingness that he’d been half aware of for quite some time, yet hadn’t the self respect to admit to himself. All he could do was hold the words that wanted to spill out of his mouth but were stuck in his throat. But perhaps that was from the alcohol. 

“It’s not fair to you.” Hyunjin added. It was like he was offended  _ for _ Changbin. “You love me…”

Changbin didn’t say anything at all. He simply didn’t know what to do. What to say. How to say it?

“Han is loyal to someone now…” Hyunjin said into the air that rapidly cooled the steam from his mouth. “When I found out, suddenly I remembered all these feelings of jealousy again… and I just- have to go.” He repeated.

“But, I can’t quit you!” Changbin yelled. He wasn’t sure if he was crying, or if it was just the rain but his eyes were red and wet. 

“I know you can’t, and that’s why it’s best I go.” Hyunjin replied loudly, steadying the reins now. 

“You can’t go, the stakeout brigade will kill you if they find you in their territory.” Changbin told him. 

“Maybe they will.” Hyunjin agreed. “Fair game in their world. A world that I don’t want part of anymore.”

“Please don’t go.”

“...I have nothing left here. and I don’t think i ever had anything to begin with.” Hyunjin said solemnly. He then kicked his boot against the horse's leg and it began to charge forward into the howling wind. 

“You have me!“ Changbin cried out after him. “Don’t leave me!”

“Goodbye Changbin.” Hyunjin yelled back and the lightning crackled overhead as the storm raged on with more fire than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello. I had this idea for a story about half a year ago but i only started to write it recently. If you’re interested in the anatomy and functioning of mythological fantasy creatures then we have something in common :0  
> If you can’t tell, i’m very new to writing so i would appreciate any feedback 👉👈Thank you :)


End file.
